Surprise, gros!
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: Tout le monde peut surprendre. Même le Hippie. (OS. FICTION NON YAOI)


**Hi there, viewers. Aujourd'hui, un petit OS avec le Hippie et le Geek. ATTENTION : FICTION NON YAOI. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

La maison des Sommet est calme.

Etrangement calme. Et pour cause, la demeure est vide : Mathieu était avec Antoine pour passer du temps ensemble, Le Patron était dans un club de strip-tease, La Fille faisait du shopping, Maître Panda allait pour la première fois au zoo (hé, peut-être qu'il trouvera une panda femelle là-bas), le Prof était à une exposition de chimie et le Fanatique restait cloîtré dans sa chambre (elle était la plus éloignée de toutes).

Et le Geek ? Il dormait dans sa chambre. Le gamer était mort d'épuisement après plusieurs heures de tournage. Pour une fois, le Patron ne lui avait pas tendu de pièges. Et le Hippie dans tout ça ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que le camé se comporte bizarrement. Il disparaissait on ne sait où après les tournages, restait souvent mué ou lorsqu'il parlait ses propos étaient moins… Perchés ? En fait si, ses discours étaient toujours assez spéciaux, mais quelquefois ils sonnaient « faux »… Un peu comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Mathieu et ses collègues ont essayés de savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais sans succès. Ils ont fini par abandonner et laisser le Hippie tranquille. D'ailleurs il est où, notre mangeur de rhubarbe ?

Il est dehors, en train de marcher dans les rues. Il se rendait à une destination précise.

En chemin, il jette son joint dans une poubelle. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le Hippie disparaît dans une petite ruelle et finit par arriver dans une grande cour avec un petit bâtiment. C'était le repère d'une troupe de hippies, venant ici pour profiter des plaisirs de la drogue et de la fumée. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes, se mélangeant ensemble et se respectant les uns les autres. A part les habitués, personne ne connaît ce petit coin isolé de la ville. Certains viennent dans cet endroit tous les jours, d'autres occasionnellement comme le Hippie. Ils discutent entre eux, font des évènements ensemble, et certains en profitent pour refaire leur stock de « neige de vie », comme ils disent.

Tous les hippies sont assis dans la cour, fumant des joints et se racontant des histoires. Le mangeur de rhubarbe salue ses amis, ces derniers l'accueillant avec un :

« Peace and love ! »

Le Hippie sourit. Il aime ce lieu, et se plaît à venir ici pour discuter avec ses semblables. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il venait avec une idée précise en tête… En regardant à droite à gauche, Le Hippie vit son ami le Hippie de Minute Papillon adossé à un mur. Ça tombe bien, il voulait le voir.

« Salut man. _Le Hippie de Minute Papillon accueille son ami avec le sourire, heureux de le voir._

\- Salut gros. _Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire._ Alors cette drogue que je t'ai donné la dernière fois, elle était comment ?

\- Magnifique, man ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles choses avant ça, man. Je suis en train de m'en rouler une, d'ailleurs. Ah, t'avais pas menti quand tu disais que cette drogue donnait des gigantesques sensations, man. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance dans ce domaine, man. T'es un super gars, man.

\- Content que ça te plaise, gros. Au fait, tu as ce que je veux ?

\- Bien-sûr, man. Une promesse est une promesse. »

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon mit une main dans la poche de son sweat et sort un petit mais gros emballage. Il la donne au Hippie de SLG.

« Merci gros. Je t'adore.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, man. »

Le mangeur de rhubarbe rigola doucement face à la remarque de son ami. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui.

« Bon, je file gros. J'ai quelque chose à faire. _Le Hippie commence à partir._

\- Tu ne restes pas, man ? _Demanda le Hippie de Minute Papillon, un peu surprit._ Il va y avoir une grosse discussion collective bientôt. Tu ne veux pas y assister, man ?

\- Non, désolé gros. Il faut que je rentre.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça, man ? »

Le Hippie de SLG s'arrête sans se retourner. Il resta en silence pendant quelques secondes… Puis il se retourne vers son ami et lui dit avec le sourire.

« C'est un secret, gros.

\- Oh… Bon, si ça ne me concerne pas, je ne m'en mêle pas, man. C'est tes affaires, et je respecte, man. »

Le Hippie de SLG sourit.

« On se rappelle, gros ?

\- Sûr, man. »

Les deux amis se dirent au revoir de la main. Le Hippie ressort de la ruelle, reprend le chemin de la maison et s'enferme aussitôt dans sa chambre. Il s'installe à son bureau et ouvre le paquet que lui a donné le Hippie de Minute Papillon. À l'intérieur, il y a du matériel de couture. À côté de sa table de travail, il y a des gros sacs remplis de tissus et de coton. Le Hippie étale son matériel sur son bureau et mit son ordinateur à côté de lui avec pleins de tutoriels. Il commença à coudre quelque chose.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Le Geek dort toujours. Il avait une peluche Pikachu dans les bras.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre tout doucement. Des faibles bruits de pas se firent entendre… C'était le Hippie. Il fait tout pour ne pas réveiller son collègue. Il avait un sac dans les mains, et se dirigea vers le bureau. Malheureusement, il fit un mauvais pas et tombe par terre avec fracas, ce qui fit réveiller le Geek.

« Aïe… » Gémit le Hippie.

Le gamer pose son regard surprit sur son collègue.

« Hippie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

 _« Merde. »_ Pensa le Hippie. Lui qui voulait lui faire une surprise, c'est raté. Avec un peu de mal, Le Hippie se redresse.

« Je suis tombé, gros.

\- Ça, je l'ai remarqué. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? »

Sans un mot, le Hippie se relève, s'assoit à côté du Geek et lui tend le sac avec un doux sourire.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Le Geek fut surpris par le geste du Hippie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui, passant le plus clair de son temps avec Maître Panda et le Prof. Il ouvre le sac, et… Il en sort une peluche Kirby de grande taille avec un T-shirt rouge de Captain America et une casquette beige. Le gamer observe le Kirby avec des yeux ronds, sous le regard attendri du Hippie.

« C'est… C'est pour moi ? _Demanda le Geek à son collègue, encore stupéfait._

\- Oui. _Lui répondit naturellement le Hippie._

\- Whoa… Où tu as eu cette peluche ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai faite.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'était assez dur, mais j'ai réussi à la faire. Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais ça n'a pas marché… Héhé. » Dit le Hippie un peu gêné, en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

Le Geek n'en revenait pas… Le Hippie lui a fait un cadeau ? Un cadeau qu'il a fait lui-même ?

« Hippie…

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'as fait ce cadeau ? Je ne dis pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire ! Mais… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Le Hippie fut surpris par la question. Il reste en silence pendant quelque temps tout en regardant le Geek… Puis, chose étonnante venant de sa part, il retire ses lunettes roses, laissant apparaître des yeux d'un bleu resplendissant avec quelques cernes sous les yeux. Sûrement la conséquence de tous ces joints qu'il a consommé… Le Hippie regarde le Geek.

« Depuis quelque temps, je te voyais un peu triste. Je n'aimais pas te voir comme ça, alors pendant un moment, j'essayais de trouver un moyen pour te remonter le moral. J'ai longtemps cherché, puis j'ai eu une illumination un soir quand j'étais dans un de mes trips. Tu aimes les peluches, donc j'ai décidé de t'en faire une. C'est pour ça que je sortais souvent : j'allais dans des magasins pour voir les peluches qu'ils montraient en vitrines, pour pouvoir en refaire une de mes propres mains. Pour réaliser mon idée, j'ai décidé de moins me droguer et de demander conseil à quelques proches pour trouver des tissus et coton 100% naturel. Après plusieurs jours, j'ai réussi à avoir tout ce que je voulais et mon ami m'a même prêté du matériel de couture. Je n'ai pas fait dans l'originalité en faisant une peluche Kirby, c'est vrai… Alors pour le rendre un peu plus 'unique', j'ai rajouté ton t-shirt et ta casquette pour en faire un 'Kirby Geek'. »

Le Hippie sourit gentiment à son cadet. Il mit une main sur la tête du Geek et la frotta doucement.

« Pour moi, un sourire est plus important que toutes les drogues du monde. Surtout le sourire de quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. »

La voix du Hippie était sincère et douce. S'il y a bien quelqu'un avec il aime passer du temps quand il n'était pas avec son ami Hippie, c'est bien le Geek. Il tient à son cadet, seulement il ne savait pas comment le lui montrer sans qu'on lui dise « qu'il en a trop prit ». Alors l'idée de la peluche était une bonne occasion pour prouver au Geek qu'il est quelqu'un de cher à lui.

Le gamer était sans voix. Le Hippie a fait tout ça pour lui ? Sans que le camé puisse réagir, le Geek se jette sur lui et lui fait un câlin. Un peu secoué au départ, le Hippie se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe.

« Merci, Hippie. » Dit le Geek avec le sourire, la tête sur le torse de son aîné.

Le Hippie sourit, et rend le câlin à son cadet. Il fait attention à ne pas casser ses lunettes roses. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu sais, même défoncé, je suis comme ça. _Dit le Hippie au Geek, tout en lui faisant un câlin._

\- C'est vrai. Même si ça fait bizarre sur le coup. On est tellement habitué à t'entendre dire des choses étranges que quand tu dis quelque chose de censé et logique, tout le monde panique en pensant que tu es malade.

\- Hé ! »

Le Hippie et le Geek se mirent à rigoler. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'écartent. Le Hippie remit ses lunettes.

« Merci encore, Hippie. _Dit le Geek en souriant._

\- De rien, petit.

\- Dit…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais me dire « T'en as trop prit, gros » ? Cela me manque un peu. »

Le Hippie, au départ surpris, sourit et dit avec sa voix habituelle :

« T'en as trop prit, gros ! »

Le Hippie et le Geek rigolent de nouveau.

 **Et voilà, fin de ce petit OS ^^. J'aime bien le duo Hippie – Geek, dommage qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fictions dessus. Je m'excuse par avance si le comportement du Hippie est un peu OOC.**


End file.
